Windshield wiper blades (wiper blades) are parts subject to wear; in the course of time, uneven places develop on the wiper blade owing to mechanical stress. Because of this, streaks come about during wiping, which may obscure driver visibility considerably, and therefore lead to hazards in road traffic.
The condition of the wiper blade and sight obscuration, caused by wear, under unfavorable weather and lighting conditions are difficult to demonstrate in the service station. A need for replacement may be difficult to convey to the customer through a visual inspection or by feeling the wiper blade itself. Also, looking at the windshield after the actuation of the windshield washer system, because of the clean washer fluid and the favorable light conditions at the service reception, which generally takes place in a building interior or at least in a sheltered area, does not convey a correct impression as to how poor the visibility would be, for example, in the case of salty splash water and/or sunlight exposure, especially in the case of light from oncoming traffic.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a device and a method which make it possible to check the condition of a windshield wiper blade quickly and in a manner transparent for the customer.